We Know Better
"We Know Better" es una canción eliminada de la película de animación de Disney de 2013, Frozen. aparece en Frozen (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack - Deluxe Edition). La canción trata sobre Elsa y Anna que como niñas se quejan de todas las cosas que las princesas hacen, afirmando "Saber más". Introducción Robert López: Hola soy Bobby López. Kristen Anderson-Lopez:...y yo soy Kristen Anderson-Lopez y somos los escritores de las canciones de la película Frozen. Robert López: Y estamos muy contentos de compartir con ustedes algunas de las canciones que escribimos para la película, que no fueron exhibidas en la película Kristen Anderson-Lopez: Las siguientes canciones que vas a oír son todos demos, grabados en nuestra propia casa, con nuestras propias voces... Robert López: Y las voces de nuestras hijas. Kristen Anderson-Lopez: La siguiente canción es la primera canción que escribimos para el proyecto, nos divertimos escribiendo una canción sobre dos princesitas rebeldes. Robert López: Esta es sólo la primera mitad de la misma, comienza cuando Anna es un bebé y Elsa tiene cuatro años de edad. Se llama We Know Better. Letra en Inglés Elsa: Hello little baby, you’re princess just like me. But you’re thinking maybe it’s a pretty cool thing to be. But soon you’ll see that everyone expects a lot from you, They’ll say that there are things a princess should and shouldn't do. But you and me, we, we know better. Elsa y Anna:One, two three, together, clap together, snap together, You and me together, knees together, freeze together Up or down together, princess crown together Always be together, you and me One, two, three, together, clap together, snap together You and me together, knees together, freeze together Up or down together, princess crown together Always be together, you and me Elsa: They say a princess is full of charm and grace, They say she always know her place. They say a princess wears pink and frilly clothes, They say she never laughs or snores milk out her nose. They say she’s calm, they say she’s kind, They say she never speaks her mind or freezes nanny’s big behind! Ambas: But you and me, we, we know better Niñera: You guys are in so much trouble, when I'mma tell your father! Anna: How come you can do that and I can’t? Elsa: I don’t know, I wish you could though... Elsa: They say a princess is super duper sweet. Anna: She doesn't fight she doesn't sweat. Ambas: And you never see her eat. Anna: They say a princess doesn't climb and scrape her knee. Elsa: They say a princess wouldn't freeze her tutor’s teeth! Anna: They say she’s poised, Elsa: They say she’s fair, Ambas: She never mentions underwear! Anna: Or longs to see the world out there! Ambas: But you and me, we, have big ideas of our own For the distance someday when we’re grown Elsa: When I’m queen, Anna: And I’m your right hand, Elsa: You’ll get to travel, Ambas: Throughout the land. Anna:'' I’ll tell them bout my sister and the magic things she can do.'' Elsa: We’ll take care of our people and they will love Ambas: Me and you! No one can tell us what a princess should be, As long as we’re together you and me. Letra traducida Elsa: Hola pequeña bebe, eres una princesa como yo. Pero estas pensando que es una cosa muy genial que ser. Pero pron to veras que todos esperan mucho de ti, Ellos dicen que hay cosas que las princesas deberian hacer y cosas que no. Pero tu y yo, nosotras, nosotras sabemos mejor. Elsa y Anna:Uno, dos tres, juntas, aplaudir juntas, chasquear juntas, Tu y yo juntas, rodillas juntas, conjelar juntas Arriba o abajo juntas, las princesas se coronan juntas Siempre estar juntas, tu y yo Uno, dos tres, juntas, aplaudir juntas, chasquear juntas, Tu y yo juntas, rodillas juntas, conjelar juntas Arriba o abajo juntas, las princesas se coronan juntas Siempre estar juntas, tu y yo Elsa: Ellos dicen que las princesas estan llenas de encanto y gracia, Dicen que siempre conoce su lugar. Dicen que una princesa usa ropa rosa y con volantes, Dicen que nunca se ríe o se rie con leche por la nariz. Dicen que es serena, dicen que es amable, Dicen que nunca dice lo que piensa, ¡o congela la gran retaguardia de la niñera! Ambas: Pero tu y yo, nosotras, nosotras sabemos mejor. Niñera: Ustedes niñas son muchos problemas, ¡Cuando le cuente a su padre! Anna: How come you can do that and I can’t? Elsa: I don’t know, I wish you could though... Elsa: Dicen que una princesa es super dulce. Anna: Ella no pelea, ella no suda Ambas: Y nunca la veras comer. Anna: Dicen que una princesa no trepa arboles y se raspa las rodillas. Elsa: ¡Dicen que una princesa no congelaria los dientes de su tutor! Anna: Dicen que está preparada, Elsa: Dicen que es justa, Ambas: ¡Ella nunca menciona ropa interior! Anna: ¡O añora ver el mundo alla afuera! Ambas: Pero tu y yo, nosotras, tenemos nuestras propias ideas. Para la distancia, algun dia cuando seamos mayores Elsa: Cuando sea reina, Anna: Y yo tu mano derecha, Elsa: Tu podras viajar, Ambas: Por toda la tierra. Anna:'' Les dire de mi hermana y las cosas magicas que puede hacer.'' Elsa: ¡Cuidaremos de nuestra gente y ellos amaran Ambas: A ti y a mi! Nadie podra decirnos lo que una princesa puede ser, Mientras estemos juntas tu y yo. Curiosidades *Esta es la primera canción que Robert López y Kristen Anderson-Lopez escriben para Frozen. *Los compositores dijeron "nos divertimos escribiendo esta canción, sobre dos princesitas rebeldes." *La primera mitad de la canción, comienza con Elsa teniendo cuatro años de edad y mientras Anna es todavía una bebé. Categoría:Frozen Categoría:2013 Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Eliminadas